Emotionless
by TwistingFate
Summary: OneShot. If we could go back in time...would anything really change? songfic using Everything Changes please review!


_If you just walked away,  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?_

You had gone down. Not after the first kunai lodged itself into your abdominal, or even after the second or third ones that had followed, but that forth one had hit something important. Blood dripped from your mouth and you fell on your knees. Your muscles were quivering from the long fight and you inhaled the cold night's air roughly.

Everything was silent to your ears. The lips of your comrades' mouths were moving but you heard nothing. Temari yelled something but you couldn't hear her. You had a pretty good idea though after you felt a sharp pain in your back. You knew it was a kunai.

You felt your face hit the dirt as you collapsed. Your body was at its breaking point. You lifted your head up as far as it would go and made eye contact with green eyes.

_I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close,  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal._

"Gaara…help me please," you said, your voice shaking and barely audible.

He stared at you. His face showing no emotion as usual. It had always bothered you that he was so cold, but you were the same, this you could not deny. You knew he had been particularly icy lately because of you. Temari and Kankuro knew it to. They had called you his demon. These words hurt. You didn't want to hurt him, not Gaara. You tried to make it seem as you didn't care about him but you did. Your head said no but your heart screamed yes.

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel._

"_She will become stronger than necessary and thus destroy herself_."

Those haunting words, you couldn't forget them. They were stuck in your head; they have been for the past three years. It was your fate, why fight it? You couldn't change…you knew you couldn't. You were raised to fight, be strong and powerful, to excel, to be perfect.

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real._

"Gaara…" you choked out again. Your breathing was becoming labored.

You remembered when you were kids, when you met. You weren't scared of him like the other children were. You understood him for you too were bred to fight. You never considered yourselves friends, neither did he, but you understood… that's what mattered.

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel_

You remembered when you yelled at Gaara only a few weeks ago. Temari and Kankuro had stopped in their tracks. They thought he would have killed you. He just stood there motionless. His face showed nothing, no emotion. You stared at him with anger in your eyes.

"I wish you would die, Gaara," you had said.

You stopped breathing for a second. Yashamaru…He had said for Gaara to please die when he was younger…

"What have I done?" you thought to yourself.

He merely turned his back and walked away without saying anything.

_  
When it's just me and you.  
Who knows what we could do.  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day._

Apologies were not made. You had wanted to but you couldn't. You couldn't show emotions…you weren't supposed to have them. Emotions were for the weak. Sadness was for the weak, anger was for the weak…guilt was for the weak. It killed you inside though. You didn't want to hurt him in anyway… you cared…

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,_

"I'm sorry Gaara," you said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He stopped and stared. Still no emotions…why did he never show emotions?

It started to rain. You could feel the cool drops fall on your burning skin. The pain was flowing threw your veins and it was killing you. You began choking on your blood. You were dieing…

Your head was screaming I can't die! Not now…I'm not done with my life. I need to finish it! I need to tell Gaara… I need to tell him I…

I love him…

You said it…

Gaara was still staring at you. His eyes were locked on yours.

"Gaara…I…I…" You couldn't get it out. Your lungs didn't have enough air and you were choking on your blood.

He said something to Temari and Kankuro. They said something in protest but it didn't matter, you knew that. When Gaara said something you listened, or else. Gaara's siblings began walking away. They were leaving? They couldn't leave you there dieing! They wouldn't…

_And we could stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word._

He was still looking at you.

"I…Lo…v..." You began coughing up more blood.

You looking up again and your eyes widened. His eyes…They were… They looked…

Sad…

"Don—lea—ve—me…" you tried to say.

He then turned his back like he did a few weeks ago and began walking. But before he went into the darkness he turned around to look at you.

"I know," he said. "I do to…"

Did he really mean...He couldn't could he?

He loved you…

Then why is he leaving? If he loves me why is he leaving! But you knew…

You were his weakness…

You saw his disappear…and he didn't come back…not when you needed him the most…when you were lying there dying.

"Come back…please," you whispered as you began to cry. It was the first time you've cried in ten years. "Don't leave me alone…"

You still cried out to the darkness hoping he would come back, praying he would come back.

But you knew he was gone.

_If you just walked away,  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel._

He truly was emotionless...


End file.
